


The Futa Diaries

by RemilyBows (Unfair_Verona)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Boners, Daddy Kink, Diary/Journal, Discrimination, Doctor/Patient, Doctors & Physicians, Erections, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Futanari, Genetics, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, High School, Horniness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, POV First Person, Pseudo-Incest, Smut, Step-parents, Taboo, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfair_Verona/pseuds/RemilyBows
Summary: Chronicles the sexual awakening of Zoe and Dez, two eighteen year old futas.





	1. Zoe's Journal

**Author's Note:**

> This is just utter, unapologetic filth. I regret nothing.

**Monday**

Today I was super horny. It was worse than usual. I keep thinking about Lilah Foster and her gorgeous tits, I couldn’t wait for the bell to ring so that I could get home and take care of it. I barely got my pants off in time, my cock was absolutely aching, pre-cum dribbling out. It only took a few strokes for me to get off that first time, and I blew my load so hard that I was shaking. When it’s been several hours, damn I cum hard. It was a relief, but I knew it wouldn’t last long. Within a few minutes I was getting hard again. I came three more times before anyone else got home. Then I was finally calm enough to go downstairs and help Nancy make dinner. She's the best housekeeper in the world, and I love helping her cook. Nancy’s been so cool and understanding about the whole thing, and so has Jordan. I love them both so much. But Jordan…well…I shouldn’t talk about it. He's my stepfather, so it's weird. I mean, he's been so good to me, especially after Mom died, and I couldn't imagine my life without him. Lately I've just been having these feelings that I can't control. He's just so tall, and sexy, totally hot for an older guy...he has the most amazing clear blue eyes. Maybe it's just my hormones, the specialist says they can fluctuate. Tell me about it...I can't figure myself out. I'm crazy attracted to girls, but also I get super thirsty for guys... Really, I just need to get laid. 

 

**Tuesday**

Oh my gosh!! There’s a new futa girl at school. Her name is is Dez and she’s gorgeous. She has long braids and skin that is the exact color of cocoa. Her body is a little bit thick, which I love, and her tits are amazing. The little shirt she wore barely hid them. I couldn’t stop staring at her. She winked at me when she dropped her pencil and bent over to pick it up—she knew I had a perfect view down her shirt. My cock was definitely awake after that, and so was my pussy. After class she pulled me aside. 

“You’re Zoe, right?” she asked, smiling like she knew a secret about me.

I nodded. “We should hang out soon,” she said, moving closer to me. I nodded again. My mouth was so dry. Dez looked down at my crotch, where you could see a bulge popping up, even under all the layers. She blinked again and walked away, swishing her ass.

 

**Thursday**

Today started weird, I got up and went into the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice. I thought everyone had already left. I had a massive tent in my pajama shorts, and I was planning to get off as soon as I got in the shower. But I wasn’t alone. I guess Jordan had come back, because he forgot something, and he walked right into the kitchen and saw my huge boner, and my tits. I was just wearing this thin cami and my nipples were popping. His eyes got real big for a second and then he turned around and walked out very quickly. As soon as I heart the front door shut and I knew he was gone I ran upstairs and jumped in the shower. Something about knowing that he had seen me like that, well, it made me even hornier. I was almost late cause I couldn’t keep my hands off my dick.

Then Dez came over after school. We went up to my room and she didn’t waste any time. She stripped down to her blue bra and panties and sat down on the bed. Her cock was huge, I could see it swelling and thickening against the lace. “I got myself off in the bathroom today, twice,” she said with a sigh. “This monster is so insatiable.”

I swallowed hard. I could see the thick head of her monster peeking out over the top of her panties. She patted the bed next to her. “Get comfy, girl,” she said. And I did, stripping down to my panties and bra. Dez whistled. “Nice titties,” she told me approvingly. 

“You too,” I whispered. 

“I’m so glad to find you. It hasn’t been easy for me. My family moves around a lot, and people aren’t always the most understanding.”

I nodded. She took her bra off, revealing her soft, luscious breasts. My dick twitched. “You can touch ‘em,” she said, rolling her eyes. I’d never touched another girl’s tits before, I’d never been half-naked like this with another girl, especially another futa. But I didn’t hesitate; I grabbed hold of those titties and squeezed and stroked, then before I knew it I was sucking on them. 

Dez was moaning so loud and it was turning me on so bad. I could see shiny pre-cum on the tip of her cock, and it was straining up painfully. My dick and pussy were both throbbing. She smiled and sort of rolled me over, pushing me onto my back. Then Dez worked my panties off and she bent down and put her mouth on my cock. I almost fainted, it was sheer heaven. I started babbling, thrusting up my hips as she worked her head up and down, swirling her tongue around the tip. Then, oh my gods, she pushed two of her fingers into my pussy while she was sucking me. I came so hard that I saw stars. She pulled her mouth off and angled me so that I shot all over her breasts. The sight of my cum dripping from those titties made my pussy shudder and squeeze around her fingers for another orgasm, this one deep inside of me. 

Then I did the same for her, I explored her pussy and cock with my mouth, then slid my fingers around inside of her. Dez was loud, she loved to moan and shout and talk sort of dirty. “Yeah girl, yeah girl, uh, that’s so good, baby.” Her cock really was huge, long and thick, and when she came there was buckets, I swear. She kissed me before she left, told me we’d do it again soon. I can’t believe it! I’m so excited.

 

**Friday**

Dez came over again after school. We got comfortable and talked a little while we started playing with each other. She told me how her mother hadn’t been very understanding of her, thought she was 'unnatural'. She had to go to a lot of different specialists until she found the right one, and she even lived at a clinic just for futas, but it sounded like a strange place, and her doctor sounded a little unethical. “Some of ‘em have weird ideas, you know," she told me. "And they can get a little handsy with you. One of the other patients, this little white chick named Dahlia, she never wanted to jack off. She was scared of ‘the feelings.’ I mean, I get it, she was so young, and her body was going crazy and she didn’t understand it, but they’d make her. Said if she couldn’t do it herself, they’d do it for her. So they held her down and rubbed her til she came. That was never a problem for me.” Dez sighed. “The problem was tryin’ to get me to stop. I couldn’t keep my hands off this thing,” she said, taking it out of her panties. “I used to get in so much trouble, cause I’d be playing with myself all day, and it was ‘disruptive.’ ”

I honestly loved the fact that Dez was so horny, and the thought of her being perpetually hard and needing to masturbate constantly was very hot to me.

Later on, after Dez went home, I was sitting beside Jordan on the couch. We were watching a movie. I was still giddy and turned on from earlier, thinking about the stuff me and Dez had been doing. It was kind of a racy movie in parts and before too long one of the women had her top off. Of course my cock sprang to attention. I tried to shift so that Jordan wouldn’t see, but there was no missing it—my pajama pants had tented up and my nipples were hard and I just couldn’t stop staring at the woman on the screen, even though I knew Jordan could tell what was happening. But then, real gently, he put his hand on my thigh. It just rested there at first, then slowly moved up higher. He looked right at me, he was sooo handsome and I swear his eyes were burning.

“It’s ok,” he said softly, almost encouragingly. Jordan kept looking at my dick, which was pushing hard against the pink fabric. It wanted out, wanted to be touched. Was he interested, I wondered. The way he was looking at me….

“Just keep watching,” he said, nodding towards the topless woman on the TV screen. “You like that, don’t you?” 

I nodded, feeling dazed. His hand crept higher until it was brushing against my bulge. I whimpered desperately. “It’s ok,” he soothed again, and then he started touching me, rubbing my prick through the fabric. 

“Yeah, that’s it,” he murmured. With his other hand, he pulled down my tank top and exposed my tits. “So beautiful,” he told me as he cupped one, playing with my nipple. There was a wet spot starting to form at the front of my pants, my dick was eager, leaking pre-cum, and my pussy was also drenched and aching.

“Let me see you.” He pulled down my pants, and my cock sprung free, thick and flushed. “Oh damn,” said Jordan, his eyes darkening. With lust, I realized. I couldn’t believe that this was happening. He wrapped his hand around my shaft, experimenting, getting a feel. “Gods, your cock is enormous,” he said as he began to stroke me. I moaned. On the TV, the woman was now in the middle of a love scene. I thrust up against Jordan’s hand. The sight of my stepfather jacking me off and playing with my titties was too much. He leaned down and sucked one of my nipples into his mouth. My eyes rolled back in my head and he started working me faster. “I know you need to cum, you horny girl, I can feel it,” he spoke in a low voice. “This big cock needs to shoot its load.” I screamed as I came, my hips bucked and spasmed and I shot gobs of sticky cum all over my stomach and chest. My heart is still pounding, and my hands are shaking a little as I'm writing this. I can't believe it actually happened. Where do I go from here?


	2. Dez's Journal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we get a chapter from Dez's Journal. I love Zoe, but I think Dez is my favorite, to be honest. They focus on different things in their respective journal entries and will continue to do so, to explore all the angles as they come to terms with who they are. 
> 
> I do have to give a warning about this chapter, though: it contains mentions of past incest/child abuse/underage, as these were part of the character's journey. If this upsets you, then please don't read it. This is a work of pure fiction and I certainly would never condone any such actions in real life.
> 
> All that said, I hope that you enjoy this installment, please let me know what you think!

**Friday**

Talking to Zoe got me thinking about my own history as a futa, how things started out for me. I started developing early. I remember my first sexual feelings happening one summer. I was out at the pool with my aunt Jada and my step-dad, Lowell. I was just staring at Jada, she looked so good in her bathing suit—she had the best body, with a juicy round ass and these huge soft gorgeous titties that were straining at the fabric of her two piece. As I was looking at her, watching her breasts jiggling, I started to feel funny down in my bathing suit. See, if Momma had come to the pool with us, she would have made me wear shorts, because she didn’t want people looking at my ‘boy parts.’ She was ashamed of me being a futa, thought it was a sin, like I was some kind of wicked beast, a punishment from God. But Lowell and Jada didn’t think so, and they let me wear my sparkly pink bathing suit like normal.

Anyhow, so I get this funny feeling, this sort of pressure, but it's _good_ , and I look down and see that my dick is standing up straight and pushing against the fabric, making a bulge. I didn’t know what to do, so I put my hand down there to see what was going on, and boy did that feel nice. I kept moving my hand, like I’d discovered something incredible. Then I noticed that Lowell was staring at me, at what I was doing. He didn’t look angry, and he didn’t tell me to stop.

So, I was addicted after that, my little monster was awake and it really liked being touched. At my next visit to the specialist, I told her about what had happened, and she said it was normal and it would happen a lot from now on. And it did. I was insatiable. I started growing fast, apparently my hormones got triggered. I got a few inches taller and my boobs started developing. Momma mostly ignored me and started drinking a lot, she either went out or just stayed in her room. I was starved for love and attention; kids at school stayed away from me, and I didn’t have any friends. I was real lonely. There were no other futas that I knew, and I sometimes felt like a freak, even though the Doctor assured me that I wasn’t. But Lowell and Jada were nice to me. Very nice to me, in fact. 

When Momma was away, he let me run around in my underwear if I wanted. He’d sit me on his lap. I could feel his dick getting hard underneath me and it felt good against my pussy, so I started wiggling around and rubbing my crotch against him. He liked that, kept bucking up his hips and moaning. My dick was hard against the fabric of my underwear, and Lowell reached around to pull the panties down and let my monster bounce free. It was getting bigger all the time. And needier. He started to stroke me, whispering in my ear what a good girl I was. While he rubbed my dick with his one hand, he snuck up under my shirt with the other and started fondling my titties. They were already big Bs, almost Cs, growing along with my cock. It felt really good when he touched them, especially when he pinched my nipples—the sensation zinged right to my pussy, which was getting wet and soaking my panties. Lowell pumped me faster and then I could feel myself starting to get to my special place. But this time it was different, like it was more intense, and the feeling kept building and I was humping against him like crazy and then I felt this amazing hot gush and my dick twitched and a bunch of whitish stuff came out the tip of it. I was stunned.

I told the Doctor about it at my next appointment (I mean, I didn’t tell her exactly how, because Lowell told me not to say anything about it) and she explained what it was. She said it was now especially important to get off several times a day. Again, this has all changed now and excessive masturbation isn’t recommended for developing futas. But I didn’t have any trouble with her instructions back then. Even before my seed came in, I was playing with myself whenever I got the chance. But after that, things got a little more difficult. I had to leave school because I was a distraction. This was right before the laws changed and they weren’t allowed to discriminate against futas anymore. I was horny all the time, my hungry monster was always hard and aching. I couldn’t keep my mind on anything else.

Now, science has come a long way just in the past few years, and they’ve got suppressant pills and stuff so that the hormones aren’t so overwhelming and you can basically lead a normal life, but again, I missed that boat. My doctor found a private school and clinic that was just for futas and she said she’d make some phone calls and try to get me in. In the meantime I was at home with Lowell and Aunt Jada, which I didn’t mind. One day I was walking by Jada’s room. The door was open a crack and I saw that she was naked, getting changed. Those luscious titties that drove me crazy were on display and my dick went from semi to rock hard in a matter of seconds. 

“I see you, Dez,” she called to me. “Come on in.”

So I did, eagerly. She told me to sit down on the bed, that she was gonna give me something special as a going-away present. She pulled up my skirt and smiled when she saw how hard I was. “You’re getting so big,” she said, rubbing me through my panties. Then she pulled them down and I could see that the swollen purple head of my monster was already wet. She got down on her knees and put her mouth around me. It felt so warm and amazing. Jada started sucking and licking, moving her head up and down. It was the most incredible thing I’d ever felt, my hips kept rocking and I was moaning so loud and somehow I knew it was _wrong_ but I wanted it so bad. 

She pulled her mouth off of me when I started to cum and angled me so that I shot all over her tits. It was the perfect going away present, at least at the time. It didn’t occur to me until later that what they were doing was incest and child abuse, I was just so happy that they paid attention to me and wanted to touch me. It made me feel validated, I guess.

 

A week later, I was at the clinic. It was a huge campus surrounded by really pretty woods. It was run by a guy named Dr. Anthony Whelan, who was an expect in genetics and human sexuality and reproduction. They had a school for us there, a swimming pool, and lots of activities if we wanted. But they also had a big medical unit and we were monitored and went for lots of check-ups. I stayed there for three years. I’ve been thinking about it a lot recently. Being in a normal school again is weird, especially since its senior year. I still don’t feel comfortable around…well, anyone, really. Except for my Zo-zo, of course. I’m so glad that I found her. 

 

**Saturday**

Now don’t get me wrong, I love me some Zoe, but she’s so…innocent. We have fun together, I love her big, perky tits, I love how wet and sensitive she gets. Plus, she’s got a nice big cock, too, not as big as mine, but few are, thank you very much. And that’s just a fact. Dr. Whelan even said so once.

Sometimes I really miss him, and the clinic, especially these days. I know that his methods are like, frowned upon now, or whatever, but I think they helped me. At least I was understood there, I was encouraged. I wasn’t alone.

I remember the first time he examined me, after I arrived. Now, this was a pretty dude, to be honest, real handsome white guy. He had this big eyes that were the color of the ocean, and this long brown hair, like maybe he wanted to be a surfer. Nice cheekbones, nice lips. De-lish. And, he was like, super into futas, and not just in a clinical way. His hands felt nice. And he talked to me like a real person, not just a patient. 

Anyway, I’m not gonna get into all that right now, I’m trying to decide if I should go further with my Zoe. Cause my dick wants all up in that pussy. I love fucking pussy. Some futas like taking cock and some like giving it. I give it. I’ve given it a whole bunch. But I only ever took one. I mean, it was the same one, but I took it more than once. Only one guy. A real guy. But like I said, I’m not going into that right now.

The first futa I ever fucked was my bunk-mate at the clinic, Gigi. We used to fool around in bed together after everyone else had gone to sleep. I was sort of spooning her and squeezing her tits—they were small but they were good and she had these really sensitive nipples that were constantly hard, but anyway—so we’re naked and I’ve got a hand on her cock and mine is ready to pound nails and I’m sort of sliding it in between her legs and I can feel her pussy, how hot and wet it is, and she opens her legs wider and starts rocking back onto me and whispers, “put it in and fuck me,” and I go, “are you sure?” and she says, “yeah baby, I’m ready,” and boy was I ready too. So I pushed it in, just the tip at first, and she’s so. Fucking. Tight. And hot and wet, like _drenched_ , and she feels amazing and that’s it for me. I’m hooked. I push all of it in and she takes over stroking her own cock and I put my hand on her hips and just start going wild. I’m like, this is it. This is what I’ve been needing.

But to be brutally honest, I don’t know what I need, anymore. Sex isn’t everything, even if it feels that way, sometimes. I should stop writing this for now, I’ve got to finish my English paper. I’ve got the second highest GPA in our class and I want to keep it that way. My college applications are already in, and I really want my first choice. I’m gonna study genetics, be a doctor. And I’m going to make the world a better place for people like me.


	3. Zoe's Journal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Sorry this update took so long. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, especially those who left kudos. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :)

**Sunday**

 

Sooo, yeah, that happened. At first I thought I’d dreamed it—but no, it was real. Jordan jacked me off on the couch while we watched a movie and then I came everywhere. I felt like it might be weird after that, but it wasn’t, not really. Jordan told me that he had been into futas for a long time and watched a lot of futa porn.

“You’ve gotten so beautiful, right in front of my eyes,” he told me. “Seeing you like this…”

I liked the fact that I turned him on, it made me feel special. Desired. I cleaned myself up and went to bed after, and it was hard to sleep because my mind and body were still buzzing. The next morning when I woke up, I was horny as usual. I glanced at the clock and saw that Jordan was probably still home. Even though it was Saturday he always went into the office for a few hours, but he didn’t usually leave this early, and I could also hear someone moving around downstairs. I took a deep breath and got out of bed. I was only wearing a pair of lacy pink underwear and a thin tank top. I stood up and looked at myself in the long mirror against my bedroom wall. My dick was awake and massively hard, straining the fabric to its limit, almost tearing through it. I was definitely going to need to get a bigger pair. My tits definitely seemed to be getting bigger too, I’d come up almost an entire cup size since last year. My nipples were poking out, as usual. My whole body was flushed and overstimulated thanks to what had happened the night before. I made my way downstairs very quietly. As I passed by the living room, I saw Jordan there, thumbing through a stack of papers that was spread on the coffee table. My heart thudded. He looked up and saw me standing there. His mouth dropped open and his eyes darkened. 

“Baby,” he said in a low voice, holding out his hand, “come here.”

I crept into the room, shimmying my hips a little. The stimulation of the lace panties on the sensitive head of my cock was driving me crazy. 

“Look at you,” he said, his gaze drifting down, first to my breasts and then to my cock. “Do you need something?” He asked this knowingly, able to plainly see the state that I was in. There was an almost-smirk on his face, this devilish little smile that nearly killed me. 

“Sit down,” he said, nodding towards the large, comfy chair in the corner. I sank down onto it and he walked over to me. I admired his long, lean form, his shoulders, his everything. I looked down between his legs, saw that he was getting hard, too. Damn, but I wanted to see his cock, to hold it in my hands, put it in my mouth…feel it in my pussy. Jordan seemed more interested in my cock at the moment, though, because he immediately got down on his knees in front of me and pulled down my constricting panties, letting my dick free. He eyed it hungrily, then tugged my shirt over my head too. 

He squeezed my tits and moaned, pinching my nipples and then kissing and sucking. My head fell back. My breasts were already so sensitive, and the stimulation went right to my pussy and cock both. I could feel wetness dripping out of me and onto the faux leather chair. Pre-come was leaking out the tip of my dick. After he was done with my tits he released them and moved down, until his mouth was inches away from my boner. 

“I’ve never done this before,” he said, looking up at me. “But I know what feels good.” Then his lips closed over it, warm and wet. He seemed to be getting used to me, starting a rhythm. He felt different than Dez, he was more intense and urgent. My hips were rocking, trying to push more of myself into that mouth. I ran my fingers through his soft, dark hair, unable to believe what was happening, the things he was making me feel. My orgasm was approaching fast, I could feel it building deep down in my core. 

“Jordan,” I whispered, “I’m gonna….oooh!”

He knew, but he didn’t stop, just sucked harder, and I blew right there. He swallowed it all.

 

**Tuesday**

It was awful when I had to go back to school yesterday, I was so overstimulated from all the fooling around that Jordan and I had been doing that I could barely keep my mind on anything else. In sixth period, something really embarrassing happened, something that hasn’t happened in a long time. I looked over at Madison Jacobi, the pregnant girl in my Bio class. She’s almost six months, and her bump was sticking out against her tight shirt. Her breasts were enormous. I tried to listen to the teacher, but I just couldn’t concentrate on mitosis right then. And to make things worse, Lilah Foster was sitting next to Madison, and before I knew it I was fantasizing about fucking Lilah, but not just fucking her…I wanted to shoot my cum deep inside of her and knock her up, watch her tits and belly swell with my seed. It was a strange fantasy, but very intense, and I couldn’t stop myself. Before I knew it, I was cumming in my pants, right there at my desk. I hid it as best I could, doubling over and putting my hand over my mouth, then I bolted up and ran out of the room. I got myself to the bathroom and hid in a stall. My dick was still twitching and sensitive, my pussy was tingling, and there were sticky gobs of cum soaking my underwear and jeans. I wanted to cry. I couldn’t go back to class, so I ditched and went home.

I was alone in the house so I took off my filthy clothes and threw them in the hamper, then got in the shower. I thought back to years ago, to when my seed first came in. Like most futas, it was a stressful time for me. I had these uncontrollable, constant erections. One time, it got so bad that I locked myself in the bathroom and lay naked in the tub, jerking off. Even when I came, though, it didn’t end. In fact, it only got worse, and I was hard again almost immediately. My skin burned like I was running a fever and I felt crazy. Each time I ejaculated there was more and more, until my body and hair and the whole bathtub was coated in my jizz. Just when I thought I couldn’t stand it anymore I had the most intense orgasm I’d ever felt. It seemed like gallons of cum were bursting out of me. Then, finally, it was over. I passed out. 

When I woke up, I was in the hospital with an IV in my arm. My specialist was there, along with Jordan, who looked so worried I almost wanted to cry. I felt so bad for upsetting him, Mom had died the year before and I knew he was afraid of losing me, too.

Apparently, I had something called Excessive Futanari Priapism, which was a syndrome that happened to a small percentage of futas reaching sexual maturity: it was a kind of fever and overwhelming arousal that could last anywhere from several hours to a few days. Apparently I’d been in the bathroom for over 12 hours without realizing it, and Jordan had to break the door after I’d passed out. I was severely dehydrated and still running a temperature of 103.

It was one of the most embarrassing things I’d ever been through. I could barely even look at Jordan, knowing that he’d found me like that. My crush on him had already started, so it was even worse. His wife had died, and then he got saddled with a freaky mutant stepdaughter, the poor guy. But he was so nice about it, he honestly only seemed concerned for my well-being. He took me home after the doctor had cleared me to go, and we never mentioned it again.

My hormones were super crazy and unbalanced for about a year or so. I was angry and horny and I cried at the drop of a hat. I spent a lot of time locked in my room. One or two times I had to get picked up from school because I’d cum in my pants, which was mortifying. Finally, things began to get better. Not overnight, but gradually. I started feeling more under control. After a rapid growth spurt, I grew almost two inches and developed huge boobs basically overnight. Nobody else in my grade was that developed yet, and I felt like an outcast at best and at worst like I belonged in a circus. _Come see the Amazing Dickgirl!_ But I got through it ok. Better than some.

I thought about all of this while I was in the shower, and getting cleaned off had made me feel a little calmer. After I got out, Dez texted and said that she was coming over. I unlocked the front door and went to wait in my room. A few minutes later she came in. 

“Hey,” she said softly, climbing onto the bed beside me. “I heard you ran out of class. Got sick or something.”

“Or something,” I mumbled, curling around my pillow.

Dez laughed. “Hey, I know how it is…damn hormones. What set you off?”

“Madison Jacobi.”

“Preggo? I can see that. She’s pretty cute. Her jugs are fucking enormous now.” Dez stared at me for awhile, studying my face with her soft golden-brown eyes. “What’s the matter, baby, really?” she asked. “Did something else happen?”

I drew in a deep, shaky breath. “You know my stepfather, Jordan?”

Nodding, Dez affirmed, “Oh, yeah. Saw him when I was leaving the one day. He is _fiiiiine_.” 

“Yeah, well…on Friday night we were watching a movie…and he started touching me.”

She raised her eyebrows, and I hurried to add, “It was ok, I mean…I liked it, I wanted it. A lot. We both did. So, we were doing stuff over the weekend.”

“ _Doing stuff_? I need details, girl, don’t give me _stuff_.” Dez bounced expectantly on the bed, motioning for me to continue.

“He jacked me off, played with my tits…he blew me, too.”

“Wow!” she exclaimed, wide-eyed and grinning. “Zo-zo’s got herself a kinky stepdaddy! So, how do you feel about it?”

“I…I don’t know,” I answered honestly. “It’s so confusing. On one hand, part of me is thrilled that he wants to touch me, but he hasn’t let me touch him yet.”

“Hmm, does he play with your pussy at all?” 

“No, just my cock and my tits. It’s a little frustrating, to be honest. He got me so revved up…and then at school…” All my earlier shame rushed back and I buried my face in the pillow again.

“Hey, none of that shit.” Dez’s voice was stern, and I lifted my head to look at her. “Don’t feel bad. Look, a lot of guys are into futas because of the novelty of a hot chick with amazing tits and a giant cock. They get distracted by those things and forget that there’s other parts of you that need love. We love our dicks, too, but sometimes we want to feel like _women_.”

I nodded. That was precisely how I felt, I just hadn’t found the words. I had a question, one that stung my mouth when I asked it: “Do you think that if I was a normal girl, he’d still want me?”

“You _are_ a normal girl,” Dez insisted. “You just got a little something extra. And it seems like you guys are pretty close, I’m sure he would love you no matter what. Look, babe, if you want this thing with Jordan to keep going, you guys have to sit down and talk, and you gotta tell him what you need. Be honest.”

“I just…I like him so much…and…” I started crying. 

“Shhh.” Dez cuddled me close, pulling me against her soft, warm body, stroking my hair. “It’s hard when you catch feelings, I know. And you gotta watch out for those blue-eyed boys, they’re the worst. The. Worst,” she repeated, running her fingers down my back. “But sometimes, they’re the best, too.” Then she laughed and so did I. We didn’t do anything, just lay close together on my bed. With her holding me, I felt better than I had in a long time.


End file.
